Solo por ver tu sonrisa
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: :Traduccion: :Kira POV: Esos dos tienen un gran futuro por delante. Simplemente porque cuando la luna se va, y el sol es la única estrella en el cielo, yo soy el agua, que refleja una imagen para que el sol observe que no esta sola.
1. Más que el oro

Hola! Aqui les dejo mi primera traduccion (Dios, espero me haya salido bien!) Se supone que busque una historia para mejorar mi ingles, y esta me llamo muchisimo la atencion, le pedi permiso a la autora (Arina Kusajishi) y me dejo! No es una historia muy larga pero en realidad es muy bonita. Es una HitsuHina, pero relatado por Kira.

Mil gracias por leer. He traducido lo mejor que he podido. Espero les guste!

Todo el merito es de Arina Kusajishi.

El nombre del fic es "Just to see you smile"

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que se me plasca :)

* * *

**Solo por ver tu sonrisa**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Más que el oro"**

Supongo que siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ella. Desde el momento en el que nos encontramos en el colegio. Mediana, morena, rostro angelical, el cabello sujetado en dos coletas en ese entonces. Ahora, tristemente sujeto en una cola y cubierto por un pedazo de tela… Durante años he resistido el impulso de correr mis dedos a través de él.

Su piel siempre me pareció sedosa y suave. Y me sigue pareciendo… Soy demasiado cobarde como para acercarme cinco pies a ella, así que nunca sabré lo suave que es realmente.

Parezco un anciano, sentando aquí en los campos con ella, recordando el pasado en silencio conmigo mismo.

No me atrevo a hablar con ella. Seguramente diría algo insensato. Todavía soy un tonto…

— ¿Kira-kun? ¿Todavía estas allí? ¡Estas totalmente callado! —Momo rió tontamente.

—Si, Hinamori… todavía estoy aquí —le dije casi en silencio, sin pensar en levantar la cabeza.

Yo corría mis dedos a través de la hierba, deslizándolos fuera de su intrincado diseño, viendo cómo mi piel pálida empuja dentro y fuera de los parches de color verde oscuro... Siendo cuidadoso de no rasgar la tierra.

— ¿Sabes Kira-kun? Realmente adoro pasar el tiempo contigo —Momo dejo de mirarme, pero yo, por supuesto, no tuve el coraje suficiente para devolverle el gesto.

—El tiempo de silencio, como este. Es realmente relajante.

Supe lo que eso significó realmente: _Adoro ser tu amiga Kira-kun, y pasar tiempo en silencio contigo, es tan... Aburrido… Nunca hablas y comienzo a pensar que no quieres estar conmigo, pero porque soy tu amiga gastaré tiempo contigo de todos modos, solo porque podemos pasar tiempo._

Ella me lo ha dicho antes. Bueno, ella nunca dijo que era aburrido, pero acabo de saber a qué se refería… Cuando tuvimos nuestro "tiempo de silencio" antes de toda la corrupción en la Sociedad de Almas, antes de la guerra, antes de la traición…

Me doy cuenta ahora, de la distancia entre nosotros. Es aún más grande. Supongo porque yo nunca fui a su lado en la cama del hospital, ni una vez… Después de haber utilizado mi propia Zanpakutoh para cortarla y causarle dolor. ¡Realmente me odio por ser tan cobarde! ¡Por lastimar a muchos!

—Kira-kun… te ves preocupado ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó dulcemente. Aunque en realidad la veía claramente preocupada.

—No pasa nada, Hinamori… Te ves un poco enferma. No debes estar afuera con este tiempo de frío —reflexioné, principalmente para mí mismo.

—Kira-kun, no te preocupes por mí… Te llame aquí… Necesito una clase de favor —ella jugueteó con los pulgares. Entonces, paso sus manos por la hierba, desprendiéndola pedazo por pedazo, como ella lo hacía, sin darse cuenta, con las piezas de mi corazón.

Me duele pensar en lo que ella pediría… No quería decepcionarla por no poder ayudarla apropiadamente. Trataré, no por mi propia satisfacción al saber que puedo ayudarla con sus problemas, si no para la satisfacción de ver su cara sonriente, que vale más que el oro para mí.

—Kira-kun, tu sabes… ¿Shiro-chan? ¿Verdad? —asentí con la cabeza lentamente, y ella continúo hablando muy rápido:-Nosotros estamos terriblemente cerca… y por favor no le digas a nadie Kira-kun, pero creo que a mí me gusta… Quisiera saber si yo le gusto a él, o si solo me quiere como amiga…

Hablo más rápido que los vientos de un huracán, y yo seguía cuidadosamente todas las palabras que ella decía.

—Hinamori-kun, cálmate… ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Hitsugaya Taichou si gusta de ti? —pregunté antes de que siguiera hablando, escondiendo una tristeza y desilusión profunda dentro de mí.

Me examinó de cerca durante unos pocos minutos, buscando atentamente emociones que yo había enterrado difícilmente a seis pies de profundidad dentro de mi alma. Debí haberlo hecho bien, porque ella no los advirtió. Suspiró.

—Si Kira-kun… Pero… ¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! ¡Puedes olvidarte de esta conversación si lo deseas! —gritó, comenzando a hablar rápidamente de nuevo.

—De acuerdo Hinamori-kun… ¿Cuándo quieres que le pregunte? ¿Cualquier momento es bueno? —le pregunté con una sonrisa, y ella me sonrió. La dulce sonrisa que sueño tener para mí, la que está reservada muy a menudo para Hitsugaya Taichou.

— ¡Gracias Kira-kun! —ella me abrazó fuertemente durante unos momentos. Momentos que quise retener para siempre. Quería apoderarme de ellos mientras estén allí, y guardarlos en una caja o en un frasco que pudiese tener conmigo siempre. Pero los momentos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Y en el momento en que se fueron… comenzaron a ser lejanos recuerdos del pasado, desvaneciéndose en el lugar antes que pudiera olvidarlos siquiera.

* * *

A poco no es precioso? Waaa pobre Kira! En serio! Y bien? Que les parecio? Aun queda un capitulo mas, segun la autora.

Un beso, Kumi.


	2. Estrellas, la luna y una cascada

Años en actualizar (y no, no es sarcasmo). Pero aquí estoy comprometida a terminar los fics pendientes que tengo.

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que se me plasca :)

* * *

**Solo por ver tu sonrisa**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Estrellas, la luna y una cascada"**

Me despedí de ella después del día que pasamos solo viendo las nubes. Lo odio. Odio como me siento tan celoso de ese chico. Desde que el Capitán se fue, he tenido mucho tiempo libre en mis manos. Nuestro escuadrón ya casi no recibí mucho papeleo, y, cuando estoy solo (la mayoría del tiempo) pienso.

Poco a poco tiro mi vida por la borda, maldiciendo mis acciones del pasado y soñando con el futuro… deseando y esperando, y aún sin seguir haciendo nada al respecto.

Muy a menudo me pregunto a mí mismo: "Sí lloro en este momento, llorar hasta el amanecer, eso ¿me haría menos hombre de lo que ya soy?" No tengo valor, realmente tampoco fuerza. Taichou se llevó la poca inocencia y confianza que tenía en mí con él en Hueco Mundo. Pero me dejo roto, vacío y en el infierno.

Es ahora o nunca. Y, por supuesto, nunca será nunca. Simplemente iré a preguntarle y acabaré con esto aún si mi pecho este ardiendo… Lo haría por Momo. Por la preciosa sonrisa por la que rezo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad, por su felicidad.

Tocó a su puerta vacilante y mi mano siente frío. Sabía que estaba en el lugar adecuado.

El centro de mi miserable envidia abrió la puerta lentamente, obviamente no esperando que de entre todas las personas, yo estuviera ahí.

—Kira ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Honestamente, no lo sé.

—He venido para hablar con usted, Hitsugaya Taichou. Es importante.

Con un suspiro audible, me dejó entrar. Me senté frente a él en una mesa en el centro de la habitación. ¡Hacía un frío terrible! No sé cómo Momo podía estar tanto tiempo con el felizmente sin siquiera ponerse un abrigo.

—Estoy aquí para hablar de… eh… alguien… —me atraganté. Vi como levanta una ceja, pensando mal las cosas.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¡No, no!… ¡no es así! —entré en pánico. _Por dios, ¡soy un hombre! Madura, solo ¡hazlo de una vez! _Me encontré a mí mismo gritando en mi propia cabeza.

—Por favor, no le diga que se lo dije de esta manera pero, Momo me envió —se quedó callado por un momento. Me di cuenta que estaba buscando una razón lógica para que yo estuviera ahí. La única razón que se me ocurrió fue en el Ángel de la Sociedad de Almas. Bueno, al menos, eso es lo que ella es para mí. Realmente es la persona más pura entre nosotros, definitivamente la más brillante, tal vez solo a lado de Yumichika, en sus sueños.

— ¿Por qué Hinamori quisiera que tú vengas? Ella podía venir, no está enferma ¿o sí? —preguntó, preocupándose de inmediato por nada… y ahí me di cuenta de todo, porqué él es el mejor pretendiente para Momo.

Fue tan evidente para mí. Yo nunca tuve, ni podría tener oportunidad con ella.

Él se preocupa por ella más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, intentando protegerla incluso si está en peligro o no. Tal vez no siempre tiene éxito, pero lo intenta con su vida.

Tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para sostener firmemente aquello a lo que más ama, mientras que yo, solo puedo verla caminar a lo lejos.

— ¿Usted ama a Hinamori-san? —pregunté con cierta brusquedad. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron abruptamente y casi puedo jurar que dejó de respirar por un instante. Lo agarré con la guardia baja, ambos sabíamos eso.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Yo…

— ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO! —interrumpí con severidad, y él se sorprendió de eso también.

—Hinamori realmente te ama, ella me lo dijo. Además, he sido capaz de comprender que tú también la amas. Tal vez más de lo que ella te ama. Todos pueden darse cuenta de eso —tomé una pausa y respire profundamente, preparándome para hacer una de las cosas más difíciles para mí.

—Ve por ella, dile todo, y cuida de ella como lo has hecho toda tú vida.

No dijo una palabra, pero por la mirada de sus ojos, supe que se había tomado mis palabras en serio.

Hinamori no estará sola de nuevo, y es ese mismo pensamiento él que me lleva a despertarme todas las mañanas. Sí tan solo pudiera estar con ella, hacerla reír, no estaría sola nunca más. Pero, pensando esto yo… simplemente estaba siendo ingenuo.

Sí ella es las estrellas en el cielo, siempre tendrá a la luna junto a ella. Hitsugaya Taichou siempre ha sido y será esa luna. Yo soy solo el agua que refleja la luna a las estrellas, para que ellas puedan ver cuán grande es, y para que puedan verla con más claridad.

Pasé los siguientes días en mi porche, sentado, mirando el cielo y preguntándome cosas, como de costumbre. Momo vino a mí, una semana después de la plática con Hitsugaya Taichou. Trajo nada más y nada menos que al mismo Taichou en persona, tomando su mano como sí… como si alguna vez la soltara, esta se iría volando. Ese es el tipo de cariño que se merece.

Soy un mentiroso. Un sucio, podrido mentiroso. Le mentí a Momo cuando le dije que estaba feliz por ella y Hitsugaya Taichou. Se lo dije con una cara seria, pero con una falsa sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mis mentiras. Ichimaru Taichou siempre me dijo que era un buen mentiroso, a pesar de que siempre he odiado la escritura.

Lo haría una y otra vez, y cada vez sé que no se sentirá igual. Es agridulce, ya que no se sentirá lo mismo cuando llegue el "gracias" de Hitsugaya Taichou. Un pequeño fragmento de mi corazón se calma solo cuando Momo sonríe radiantemente. Aquellas sonrisas que vendrán cada vez con menos frecuencia. Pero está bien, al menos tengo su amistad lo cual es suficiente para mí, supongo.

Esos dos tienen un gran futuro por delante, lo sé. Mi propósito ha sido cumplido, lo sé, simplemente porque cuando la luna se va, y el sol es la única estrella que queda en el cielo, yo soy el agua, para que el sol pueda observar… causando una ilusión para que no se sienta solo.

¿Qué será de mí, el torrente de agua? No estoy seguro, para la luna cuando regresa, y la luna y las estrellas miran la tierra bajo ellos, yo estoy corriendo hacia abajo, hacia afuera y alrededor. A ningún lugar en particular.

Al lugar al que vas, cuando eres olvidado.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo al traducirlo.

Ya saben todo el credito es para: _Arina Kusajishi_ (ahora_ X-Final-Day-X_)

Haganme saber sus opiniones ;)

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
